


Watcher

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little rain won't keep Tonks from her usual Saturday plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



Chattering with her mate Jeannie, Tonks smacked her shoulder into the door frame of the Great Hall as they were leaving from breakfast.

"Ouch." She rubbed it ruefully.

"Going down to watch the Quidditch teams practise?" Jeannie gave her a bright and knowing smile.

"What else?" Tonks tried to keep her tone light, as if it were just something she happened to enjoy doing of a Saturday, nothing too important.

"It looks like rain. Better take an umbrella," Jeannie said.

Tonks brushed the suggestion away. "I'll be fine."

She hurried out of the building and down to the field. He was there, as always when the Gryffindor team had a Saturday practice, though he was not himself a player. He was good enough to be on the team, but Tonks supposed that being Head Boy took up too much time.

"Wotcher, Bill," she said as she sat down next to him.

"Tonks," he acknowledged, patting her shoulder. The sore one, but she ignored the twinge.

Charlie Weasley was taking the team through a complex series of manoeuvres, and Bill watched intently. Tonks knew that he would give his brother comments later; having an extra pair of eyes watching gave a valuable perspective to the captain. Tonks watched too as the players flashed by on their brooms, but she also watched Bill watching them.

Slow fat drops of rain began to fall.

"Do you have an umbrella?" asked Bill.

Tonks shook her head.

"Oh well." Bill shrugged and stayed where he was, ignoring the wet. His white cotton shirt quickly became soaked and moulded itself to his torso. Tonks felt her mouth grow dry at the sight of those gorgeous muscles. Even the possibility of catching cold did not deter her resolve to stay out as long as Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> For ragdoll, who wanted Bill/Tonks, rain.


End file.
